


Bandage Buddies

by dxmerxys



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Daisy Ridley - Freeform, DameRey, F/M, Oscar Issac, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxmerxys/pseuds/dxmerxys
Summary: After Poe gets hurt while on a mission to Yavin 4 with Rey and Finn. Rey helps him heal by spending the night with him.





	Bandage Buddies

“Stick together! We can still win this!” Resistance Commander Poe Dameron screamed to the remaining rebels on Yavin 4. Rey led the rebels with her lightsaber lit. The blue light shined like a beacon of hope for the remaining soldiers. She swung at the stormtroopers. One by one, the rebels started shooting the rebels. Poe and Finn started running into the stormtroopers shooting them down as best as they could. A stormtrooper suddenly shot Poe in the arm causing him to fall into the green grassy field. Finn fell to his side trying to help him up. “We need to keep going! We can still win this.” Poe yelled through his pain. Finn tried to silence him. “We can’t keep fighting Poe you are hurt. We need to retreat.” Finn called Rey on his comm-link. “Rey tell the remaining forces to retreat. Poe has been badly injured we need to get him to a medic now.” Rey heard and immediately responded “Fall back! We need to retreat!” The rebels retreated back to their campsite. 

Night had fallen now and everyone but Rey was sleeping. She was restless from the days activities. “Poe really got hurt today.” She thought. “He never gets hurt.” She had to see him. She slowly snuck out of her tent and headed across the camp to the medic tent. Rey pulled back the curtain to Poe’s cot. She watched him before touching his head. He had the blackest and curliest hair. She found his hair his best feature. She started checking his wounds when he suddenly woke. Rey walked across the tent to get some supplies. “Hey I don’t need anything nurse. Thanks though.” He said in a daze. Rey walked back into his room. “Sure you don’t want a visitor?” Poe sat down on his cot. “Oh it’s you Rey.” He suddenly lost his breath for a minute. She had her hair up in her classic 3 bun hairstyle. Her eyes were as bright as a star cluster. She sat beside him on the cot. “Lay your arm on my knee. I’m a little disappointed the nurse didn’t wrap this in a bandage.” Poe did as she said “you know me I don’t like bandages.” Rey’s face changed from disappointment to a small smile. “ so it was you that didn’t want a bandage...” “Poe Dameron I am disappointed in you! Your lucky this doesn’t get infected!” Poe’s smile widened. Rey wrapped his arm in a dark green bandage. “Your cute when your angry.” Rey got up from the cot. “Don’t you dare! We can’t do that here you know that.” Poe got up from his cot and ran over to rey cornering her. “We shouldn’t” Rey whispered in his ear “oh please like that stopped me before.” He said biting his lower lip. Rey rolled her eyes and gave into his demands “you scoundrel”she said smiling. “You know you like me.” He said smiling. He then starting kissing and biting her neck. She let out a moan. The best thing she loved about Poe was how easily he made her melt in his arms. They touched lips for a few minutes. The attraction was growing between them. The thought of someone finding out about them caused her to stop. Poe looked up. “What’s wrong?” Rey looked up at him “we really shouldn’t.” Poe shook his head “okay I understand.” Rey started to tear up. “Please Poe understand that I love you but you know I’m a Jedi.” Poe smiled. “It’s okay Rey. Do you mind doing something for me?” Rey held onto his last words. “Anything.” Poe sat back down on his cot. “Will you spend the night with me... as warm as Yavin gets I am unusually cold tonight.” He smiled. “Of course Poe.” Rey said cuddling close to him. “goodnight flyboy.” Rey said drifting off to sleep.” Poe smiled “goodnight jedi” he said finally falling asleep. 


End file.
